


男朋友

by moleculesrar



Category: L Storm, 反贪风暴3
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, 产乳, 古天乐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: pwpcp程德明x陆志廉，有刘保强x陆志廉暗示雷，ooc，觊觎少妇，abo怀孕产乳





	男朋友

100亿洗钱案后，他送前辈去医院看伤。之后前辈却没回来复职，反而请了长假。

为什么前辈不复职呢？他太好奇了。

他开车到前辈家楼下的停车场，看见前辈穿着宽松的白T恤，没有打发胶，脚上的皮鞋也换成了软底运动鞋，西裤更换成了柔软的居家裤。前辈冒着薄汗，正搬一箱泡面上楼，一直都不算胖的身材，手腕却更细了，细得要命，不过小腹聚起一圈软肉。前辈放下泡面箱子得空休息，抬头便看见了他，同他挥手寒喧，态度比在审讯室有回温。他帮前辈把泡面抱上楼。

那之后每一天，他都开车到地下停车库去，等前辈买了什么回来，他再去做那个前辈的好帮手。

久而久之，前辈嫌他太客气，来就来了，还帮自己做什么苦力。在厨房忙里忙外，煲汤给前辈喝，仿佛这个家里没了他不行。每次吃完晚饭，他会安静的陪着前辈看电影，让前辈枕着他的肩膀小憩，然后九点时拎上廉署西装的外套准时离开，第二天再在地下停车场偶遇。

几个月间，前辈伤已经康复，更没有留下不良后遗症，他因此旁敲侧击了前辈几次复职的事，却被前辈打断绝口不提。

他更好奇了。

某次在狭窄的厨房，他又往冰箱里添置冻物肉品，擦厨台的前辈突然着急的回身，正撞到他怀里。终于，身为Alpha的他闻到了那股味道，再也藏不住他的好奇。

“前辈，我知道廉署里的Omega请长假能被批准，只有一种可能的。”

前辈的手腕更细，小腹却更鼓了，把原本宽松的T恤撑的圆滚滚变了形。前辈喘的那么厉害，垂在眼睑上的睫毛都在轻颤，仁慈是年长者的本能，前辈没有拒绝他的疑惑，他的手被前辈牵引着放到前辈的小腹上，逐渐的抚摸起日渐圆润的肚子。

他看见前辈脸颊染红，薄薄的嘴唇因羞耻而抿紧。他从来没有见过前辈办公时扑克脸之外的表情，他的手鬼使神差向上动了一下，摸到一团湿。终于明白前辈刚刚急着转身是打算去卫生间，也终于明白那股掺着雌性激素的奶味是怎么回事。

前辈因为怀孕除了忍受离开工作，走形的身材，还要忍受痛苦的涨奶溢奶。

“你男朋友呢？”他恶狠狠地问，眼睛睁的好大以表示他对那个人不负责任的气愤，“他把你弄怀孕，为什么我在这里几个月，他不回家照顾你？”

“他很忙，香港警察嘛。”

他听见前辈落寞的回答。

他从来都好奇拥有的人为何忍心作贱。这一个月他几乎没见到那个人回过家，他知道那个人忙，做卧底跟几个国际大案，根本无空抽身顾及家里。有时冰箱空了，连菜都是他添满的。一次买了整只鸡给前辈煲汤补身，前辈夸他厨艺好，他耐不住暗暗窃喜。

“其实他回的，只是很晚，很早就走了。”他看见前辈脸上认命的笑。

他抱紧前辈，在激吻中掀起前辈湿了前襟的衬衫。微微胀起的乳房里饱含奶水，顺着乳头滴落在圆滚滚的小腹上。他心惊胆战把手盖上去，揉搓不再是硬实的胸肌而是丰满又柔软的胸膛，掌心压着前辈翘起的红肿的乳尖，然后向外拽挤把乳白色的奶水挤出来。他想着前辈会给他一巴掌撵他滚，可前辈辛苦地用手托着腰，挺着肚子。虽然扳起脸，却出乎意料没有赶他走，似乎等待慰藉了太久，反而发出如释重负的慨叹。

他张开嘴巴含上前辈的乳房，一品这位即将成为妈妈的人的芳泽。浓稠的奶水像开了闸似的，前辈尖叫着把它们喷在他脸上，大腿也松懈，被他一只手摸下去，手指摸上因怀孕而肥润的湿漉漉的穴肉，一捅前辈便慌，低喃着小心胎儿，奶水却溅得更高。玩了几下，圆滚肚子上分不清奶水还是淫水。

他脱下西裤，他希望他才是前辈的男朋友。在前辈的惊叹里他怀念起大学的那个夜晚，他暗恋的小麦色肌肤的学长，他本以为高不可攀的品学兼优的前辈，没想到却在那晚派对上被一群混蛋Alpha们灌得眼睛都睁不开，办公的西服上沾着酒渍，被那群色欲熏心的东西围着咸猪手都不知怎样抗拒。他找到前辈救走，在他的公寓里前辈一边发情一边哭着说喜欢他。不是感激，是喜欢，已经很久了。他当即狂喜把前辈按进床里，吸前辈没有奶水可流的乳头，操前辈的子宫，诱惑年长几分的omega怀孕为他和孩子们哺乳。

他好奇拥有了的人为何忍心作贱。去找刘保强要人，想起旧事，特别是追去英国读书那几年，看前辈与他人成双入对才后悔。


End file.
